I Need You
by Norah Rose
Summary: Barney and Robin break up about a year after dating but they can't move on. They can never really move on.
1. Jealousy

**October 2010:**

Barney strolled into MacLaren's with a young blonde on his arm. They were laughing loudly and Barney was talking to her the way he would only talk to a potential conquest. Robin knew that this would be uncomfortable. Even though Robin had broken up with Barney, she still didn't like seeing him with other girls this soon.

"Everyone, this is Claire." Barney announced proudly, motioning towards the blonde on his arm. "She's an exotic dancer." He winked. Robin tried not to throw up.

"That's a… nice job. I'm sure you meet some characters." Ted said, trying to make the situation less awkward.

No one else in the group seemed too happy to meet Claire but they at least tried to be nice. Robin seemed to be going out of her way to be rude.

"So Claire, you're a stripper? Did you choose that as a career because minimum wage is good for you or do you simply enjoy taking your clothes off?" Robin said, sneering. Claire just stared at her in shock. She turned to Barney, obviously looking for something to say.

"I hope she enjoys taking clothes off." Barney said, looking at Robin seriously. He could tell that she was doing this on purpose. Claire was just a random girl. She didn't deserve this from Robin.

Robin couldn't help but feel betrayed by Barney. They had only just broken up 2 weeks ago, but she hadn't imagined it being this hard. The feeling that she had was worse than anything she'd ever experienced. It was pure, uncontained jealousy. Was this the way Barney had felt back when she was casually sleeping with Ted? It was before they dated, but Robin understood why he had freaked out so much. This was torture. Claire leaned over to kiss Barney, playfully. Robin had to get out of the bar. She couldn't deal with this. As Barney and Claire slid closer in the booth, Robin got up to leave.

"I can't stay here." She said, trying to hide the tears that she could feel coming to her eyes. God, why did she have to care about this so much? This was Barney, after all… the Barney before their strange, too serious relationship. She should've known that he would go straight back to being this way. It was really all he knew.

Robin made eye contact with Barney for a quick moment. His expression was odd; almost sadness, or possibly guilt. Robin hoped that he felt terrible. She rushed out of the bar and started walking. The cold air hit her and she shivered, wrapping her arms around her self. She should've had enough sense to bring a coat, but this was a pretty unexpected trip. She had no idea where she was headed, but anywhere was better than here.

After Robin left everyone at the booth was silent. It was obvious that Robin was very upset. She could do something crazy if someone didn't go after her.

"I'm going to talk to her." Lily said, getting up from the booth.

"No." Barney said quickly. Seeing everyone's startled expressions he corrected himself. "I mean, uh, no. Let her go. She needs to get her frustration out. Why does this even bother her? She dumped me, remember?"

Lily started to snap at Barney but Marshall interrupted. "Dude, Robin's desperately afraid of commitment. I mean, she's worse than you are."

"Yea, I dated her too man. You guys were getting pretty serious, and that scared her. She had to run away." Ted said to Barney.

Claire sat silently next to Barney. Everyone had simply forgotten she was there. "Barney." Claire said. "I'm going to leave. It looks like you've got some things you really need to take care of."

Barney turned to look at Claire. "You're right. I'll see you around… I guess." Barney made a mental note to never go to the strip club she worked at again.

Claire left the bar.

"Thank God!" Lily exclaimed. "Now, Barney. Please go find Robin. She needs you right now."

Barney nodded, knowing that he was the only one who could help Robin. "Wish me luck. I'm really going to need it." Barney left the bar and hurried down the street. He had no idea where he was going. But something told him that this was where Robin had been.


	2. The Bar

_It's been way too long. I've had what can only be described as a huge amount of writer's block. But it's gone now! I have no clue how long this will be. Maybe 1 more chapter, maybe 10. It all just depends on what people want and how I feel! Please leave comments. They are SO helpful. Thanks :)_

* * *

As Barney ran down the street he was fully aware of the people staring at him. He must have looked odd. A full grown man in a suit running through the streets of New York on a cold day isn't a regular sight. Nonetheless, he ran on, quickening his pace. He was worried. It wasn't like Robin to be so emotional, and he didn't know what she was planning. As he ran, Barney glanced into every passing bar, hoping to see Robin. He didn't have any clue where Robin was, or even if he was really going in the right direction, but he kept looking in bars anyway. He had one of those feelings that she was close. After about 6 minutes of running and looking through windows, Barney saw her.

In the tiniest, darkest bar he'd seen yet… sat Robin. She was sitting alone. Literally, she was the only one in the bar. Barney stared at her for a moment before opening the door and walking in. He had no idea what to say. "Uh, hey, Robin…" He said awkwardly.

Robin groaned and took another drink from her glass of what was surely Scotch. "How the hell did you even find me?" She said, bitterly, taking yet another swig. Her glass was now empty and she slid it to the bartender.

"Doesn't matter." Barney said, simply. He sat down next to her and turned to the bartender. "I'll have one of whatever she's got." He said, gesturing towards Robin.

She glanced at him. "Look, Barney. I don't mean to be rude here. Well, yea. Yea, I do. You've been a complete jerk. In fact… you're the reason I'm here drinking. I would rather you just leave. Go find your little stripper and… I don't even care." She took another drink.

Barney looked genuinely hurt. "Do you…" He paused a moment, not really wanting to share these feelings. "Robin, do you really think this whole breakup crap has been so awesome for me? If you do, you're wrong. It's been terrible. I don't open up to people. You know that. I don't know how to react to a failed relationship. I don't know how to react to any relationship at all. That's why I avoid them." He looked down, afraid of what Robin would say next.

Robin turned to Barney, trying to see if he was telling the truth. "Why are we even doing this?"

"What?"

"Caring about each other…. I mean, aren't we both against all this romantic junk? Why would we try it? You've never had a functional relationship in your life, and I've said the, uh, "L" word about two times and meant it. We're obviously the worst idea for a couple in the world. In fact, if someone were to pick the two least compatible people in the world, they'd probably pick us." Robin said, smiling a little at Barney.

"Robin, you're awesome." Barney said quickly, and unexpectedly.

Robin looked momentarily surprised before answering. "I'm not gonna lie to you, Barney, that wasn't at all the reaction I was expecting."

"No…" Barney said speaking slowly. "I mean. I'm trying to respond to what you said. We're not compatible at all if you're going by someone's lame opinion. But you're awesome, and I'm awesome. Two awesome people don't cancel each other out. They make each other stronger. Together we'd be like… awesome squared. And I don't know about you, but that seems pretty legendary to me."

Robin giggled at Barney's odd way of explaining things. Against everything she had thought running down the street, tears streaming down her face, she was sitting here having a good time with Barney. That was exactly why she couldn't get involved. He had too strong of an affect on her. It was dangerous. Robin knew Barney. She knew how he was with girls. And she knew that she didn't want to be just another name on his disgusting list. She turned slowly to tell him all of this, but then she saw his face.

Barney was smiling that annoyingly adorable, boyish smile and at that moment Robin forgot logic. She'd never been a risk taker. She had always only done things that she knew would work out for her. Maybe this was an exception. Barney was, after all, different. She leaned towards him and slowly said "Let's try it, Barney."

"It?" He asked, a bit confused.

"We should try and have some kind of relationship again. Maybe we could be bros… with benefits?"

"Robin, I'm pretty sure that there's something saying that isn't allowed in the Bro Code." Barney said, seriously. She stared back at him. "I think we should make an exception." He said, going against all his self proclaimed rules.

"All I know is that I don't like not being something. We're too great not to at least hang out. We are the cool ones in our group… might at well stick together." Barney said.

A smile broke across Robin's face. "So what now?" She asked.

"We could go back to MacLaren's…" Barney started. "Everyone's worried Robin. And it's been a while; they probably think you've killed me."

"You would've deserved it." Robin said, seriously. At Barney's blank stare, she spoke again. "Ok. I may have overreacted… a little. But you would have done the exact same thing!" She exclaimed.

"Barney Stinson does not cry!" He practically yelled. "Or insult innocent exotic dancers!" He added as an afterthought.

"She definitely deserved it." Robin said.

"Let's go." Barney said, and stood up, waiting for Robin.

They started back to MacLaren's. It would definitely be awkward when they got back to the bar... but neither of them cared to think about that.


End file.
